Kanda's Amnesia
by TronaRi05
Summary: Kanda with amnesia is a terror for the Black Order. They're most heartless Exorcist was now softer than a newbie! Too afraid to pick up his sword, Lenalee and the others are forced to find a way help Kanda regain his memory.
1. The Injury

It started peaceful enough. Like any other normal day at the Order without our gang out on missions. The skies were clear, the birds were chirping. All that was missing, were Allen and Kanda's arguments.

Speaking of which, Kanda sat quietly in a corner of the garden, centering his thoughts and meditating. Every once in a while, he'd do a few pushups and then settle back down to calm his heart rate and breathing.

Kanda's hearing sharpened as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Who wouldn't? The person was practically a dinosaur.

"Kanda? Are you there?" Lenalee's polite voice asked.

Kanda opened his eyes and looked at the two figures there. Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee.

"Do you need something?" Kanda asked.

"Um, no. We were just wondering where you were," Lenalee smiled. "We kind of wanted to hang out, you know. Play a few games and talk."

"Talk."

"Yeah, Jerkanda, talk," Allen said simply.

Kanda could sense the disapproval emitting from the small Bean Sprout's tiny brain and he was liking every minute of it. Kanda pushed himself off and smirked, "Whoa, Bean Sprout. Jealous?"

"Of what?" Allen asked, stepping a few feet closer.

"Oh, I don't know, but you've got such a cross look on your face," Kanda said. "Did something happen?"

"You seem happy. Did you watch a puppy die?" Allen said.

"That'd be nice," Kanda agreed, "But it'd be better if you did."

"Guys, can we not start this so early in the morning?" Lenalee sighed. "For once there's no Akuma…"

"Yeah, I bet if there were, Kanda would be out on a rampage right about now," Allen said, glaring at Kanda.

"Ha, and you wouldn't be? Acting like the hero all the frickin' time," Kanda said, stepping closer.

Lenalee was never sure what to do. She was so sick of them arguing all the time. Before either of them had even noticed, they were nose to nose.

"You're such a selfish jerk!" Allen shouted.

"That escalated quicker than usual," Lenalee groaned, stepping towards them. "Guys-"

"Oh yeah? Maybe if you didn't exist, things might be different," Kanda growled.

"Your personality wouldn't change even if I weren't alive. You know why?" Allen said, glaring at him.

"Why? Tell me why?" Kanda said.

"Because you don't give a damn about your friends and that's something that wouldn't change!" Allen said, shoving Kanda.

Kanda stumbled a bit and glared at Allen, pushing him back. "Yeah, I don't care about anyone but myself. You got a problem with that, Bean Sprout?"

"It's Allen, Jerkanda!"

The two continued pushing each other.

"Stop it! Both of you," Lenalee said, attempting to grab one of their arms.

Kanda swatted her away just as Allen pushed him. Hard. Kanda had no time to regain his balance and fell back and hit his head on a sharp rock.

Lenalee gasped, then looked at Allen with horror. She knelt down and moved him carefully to the bench. "He's bleeding."

"Is he unconscious?" Allen asked, hovering over them.

"Well, obviously! Who wouldn't be?!" Lenalee yelled.

Allen, taken aback by Lenalee's outburst, backed away and said, "I'll go get Reevr or Komui or-I'll get the nurse!"

"Will he be okay?" Lenalee asked as the nurse patched him up.

"Honestly. You stupid exorcists…getting yourselves hurt even though you weren't on a mission," she grumbled as she settled Kanda back on the bed. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Might have a bit of amnesia though, but fine."

"Amnesia," Lavi repeated, standing by the window with Allen. "Does that mean, he won't remember some things."

"Hopefully he'll recover soon," Lenalee whispered, gripping Kanda's hands.

"The later the better!" Lavi shrugged. "As long as his Innocence is still intact, he'll be fine right? What's the big deal with loosing a memory or two?"

"What if he won't be able to activate his Innocence?" Allen said, sounding mortified. "What if he starts acting worse than usual?!"

"Well, we'll only know once he wakes up," the nurse said, "Now shoo. Let him rest and come back tomorrow if you feel the need."

* * *

The next morning, Allen got up extremely early to see if Kanda was alright. He hadn't meant for Kanda to fall back, and he usually healed quickly, didn't he? So he should be fine. Then Allen thought about all the blood. He shuddered and quickened his pace.

He stopped at the door and peeked inside; Kanda was sitting up and look out the window to his left. He looked very…different.

Allen inched his way in, carrying a bundle of flowers he was sure that Kanda would throw away quickly.

"Kanda?" Allen walked closer as he spoke, "Are you okay?"

Kanda turned his head to look at him, "Who…who are you?"

"What?" Allen's eyes widened.

"Who are you?" Kanda repeated, his voice slow like he wasn't use to speaking.

"You're joking right?" Allen sat next to Kanda's bed and stared at him.

The fire that usually glimmered in Kanda's eyes had vanished. They were replaced by that familiar look of confusion that Allen always seem to see when new Exorcists arrived.

Kanda shook his head slowly, then flinched. He touched the back of his head where he had been hit. "Um…can I ask where I am?"

"Can you-?" Allen stood up, knocking the chair over and ran his hand through his white hair, "Can you?! Oh my god. I'm screwed. Lenalee is gonna kill me! Kanda, the heartless bastard, has _amnesia_?!"

"Who's…Kanda?" the Japanese man asked.

"You! You're Kanda!" Allen said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him ever so lightly.

"I-I am?" Kanda pushed Allen's arms away from him slowly.

"Yes! You're Yu Kanda and you're an Exorcist for the Black Order! You act like you don't care for your friends, but you always go back and help them! Me and Lavi and Lenalee! We were all friends! And you're a heartless bastard that likes soba!" Allen let all his words deflate and he slumped back in his chair, staring at Kanda, "Do you really not remember me? The Order?"

Kanda stared blankly at Allen, then shook his head, "What's…what's the Black Order?"

"The place you're in…I know. I know what will fix your memory," Allen exclaimed, jumping up. "I'll be right back. Stay where you are, please!"

Allen ran out and went to Kanda's room, coming back with Mugen. Allen placed the sword in Kanda's hands, "Here. That's your Innocence. You've got to remember Mugen at least right?"

Kanda gripped the sheath and the handle, pulling it apart slowly.

A glimmer of hope rose in Allen's stomach, but was soon smashed when Kanda sheathed the sword and stuffed it back in Allen's hand.

"That's a real sword," Kanda said, looking at it as if it were the most dangerous thing in the universe.

Allen stared at Kanda, then down at Mugen. He felt Kanda's golem next to him, watching him and waiting for Allen to fix his master.

"What's your name?" Kanda asked, his eyes still on Mugen.

"Huh?" Allen stared at Kanda for a second then said, "Allen Walker."

"Allen," Kanda said, as if trying to feel the syllables in his mouth.

"You said my name!" Allen exclaimed, truly shocked.

"What else am I suppose to call you?" Kanda asked, perplexed.

"N-nothing. Allen is fine," he nodded, taking Kanda's hands and shaking it. "But, we really should fix you're brain…"

"What?" Kanda stared at him with that same look again.

"Come on, breakfast. You should build up your energy!" Allen said, helping Kanda out of bed.

_If he stays like this, maybe it won't be that bad_, Allen thought as they walked to the dining hall.


	2. Usual Mornings

Usual, normal mornings at the Black Order consist of two things; Allen and Kanda bickering over manners and Kanda stomping out all angry. Today, Lavi was expecting Allen to come in, ask for food, and sit down next to Lenalee and him. Instead, when he comes through the door, Kanda was next to him and Allen was holding Mugen.

Lenalee and Lavi exchanged nervous glances. What could this mean?

Allen came over, Mugen tucked under his arm, with two trays in his hands. One of the trays contained a small cup of Soba and the other was Allen's usual mountain of food. Kanda stared at Allen with a strange curiosity.

Allen sat down next to Lenalee and Kanda took a seat next to Lavi. He looked extremely uncomfortable sitting next to us for some odd reason. What was up with him today?

"Here, Kanda," Allen pushed the Soba towards the Japanese man.

Kanda looked at it and then up at Allen, then back at the soba, "I'm not really hungry…"

Lenalee stared at Kanda, "Kanda, are you okay?"

Kanda looked up and stared at Lenalee with a perplexed expression, "Who are you?"

Lenalee turned to look at Allen, "Allen, what did you do?"

Lavi cleared his throat, drawing the three pairs of eyes towards him, "You see kids, this is what we adults call _amnesia. _In the simplest cases, he would usually forget certain events, but instead he forgot everything. Hey, Yu-chan, did you remember your name earlier today?"

"Yu-chan-?" Kanda looked at Lavi strangely, then he proceeded to answer Lavi's question, "No. Not until Allen came…"

"Allen," Lavi repeated and smirked, "This is worse than I thought."

"Should we tell Komui?" Lenalee asked.

"If we do, I'm afraid your brother might dissect him," Lavi said, rubbing his chin.

"For now," Allen interrupted nervously, "We should go business as usual. As much as I hate to say it."

"But Yu-chan over here doesn't remember how he acts," Lavi said.

"Maybe we should give him a crash course on Jerkanda manners," Allen sighed, obviously reluctant.

They turned towards Kanda.

"Um…" Kanda looked around at them, "Why do we have to lie?"

"Because if we don't, Allen might get hurt," Lenalee said. "Just lie until you remember things, okay?"

Kanda looked more confused than he did all of his life, but he just nodded.

"OK, first off, you hate me," Allen said.

"But I-"

"No. You hate me. You feel like gutting me with Mugen," Allen pushed the sword towards him, "and feeding me to the fish."

"That sounds horrific," Kanda said, eyes wide with alarm.

"That's how much you hate me," Allen said. "You think I'm short so you call me Bean Sprout."

"You're only nice to Lenalee," Lavi added.

"And you hate it when Lavi calls you Yu-chan," Allen said.

"But he still keeps a cold demeanor," Lenalee pitched in.

Kanda stared at the three "strangers", "Okay…Um…"

"The Black Order searches for things called Innocence. Innocence is our power and we're called Exorcist," Lenalee said. "You're Innocence is Mugen. That katana."

Kanda looked at the sword before him, "Do I have to kill people?"

"No," Lenalee and Allen said.

"You're saving the Akuma by slicing them," Allen said. "It frees their soul."

"Shouldn't we talk more about his personality?" Lavi suggested. "I just don't feel the rage."

After ten more minutes of trying to tell Kanda he's a horrible person, they sighed and gave up.

"Well, you usually just finish up your soba and leave," Lavi said.

"I'm not used to having such a long conversation with him," Allen sighed, drinking some water.

"We should just tell Komui and-"

"If we tell him that the most heartless Exorcist in the Order has become soft, he'll have my head!" Allen said.

Lenalee sighed, "But Kanda needs help right now…"

"That is true," Lavi nodded, "but let's just play this game a bit longer."

"We need Kanda to play this game though," Allen said, staring at the spot where Kanda had last sat.

* * *

Lenalee and Allen rushed through the Order, looking for Kanda.

"Where do you think he went?" Allen asked.

"If Komui and the others find him, we'll be in real trouble," Lenalee said, nervousness seeping into his voice.

There was a loud crash from around the corner.

"Hey watch it, you stupid Exorcist!" bellowed the voice of a finder.

Lenalee and Allen exchanged looks, skidding to a halt. They peeked around the corner and found Kanda picking himself up off the floor, gathering some papers that the finder had dropped and handing it back to him.

"Sorry," Kanda said, maneuvering past the large finder.

The finder stared after him, "S-sorry?"

Lenalee and Allen rushed after Kanda, finally having a trail on him.

"Good morning, Kanda," Krory said, smiling.

"Um…morning," Kanda said, nodding with a slight smile and then moving past.

Krory stood still, as if fazed by what had happened.

"We'll explain later, Krory," Allen said as they moved past him.

"Sorry!" Lenalee said, both picking up their pace.

Kanda stopped in front of the science department, looking both ways before going inside.

"Oh gosh," Lenalee said, alarm in her eyes.

Allen followed in after Kanda and grabbed his arms.

Kanda turned around, his eyes flashing, but dulled down when he saw it was only Allen, "Oh…hi."

"What are you doing?" Allen whispered.

"Getting help," Kanda said.

"I could do that," Allen said.

Kanda shook his head, "You don't understand. It's frustrating. This feeling…it's like I'm being crushed by heavy weights. Every time I try to recall an event…I just can't."

"Oh! Kanda, Allen! Good timing," Reever walked over, "You guys have a mission."

"A mission?" Kanda questioned.

"You are feeling better, correct?" Reever asked Kanda, gesturing towards the wound on his head.

"Um…yeah," Kanda nodded.

"Good. The two of you slip on that Order uniform. You guys are going out to fight some Level Ones. Shouldn't be too much of a burden on you guys, but there is a town nearby where people have been going missing and Komui suspects it's the doing of an Akuma."

"Okay, will do, sir!" Allen smiled, "Thanks! Come on, Jerkanda."

Kanda followed after Allen without another word.

Lenalee waited just outside, her hands clenched tightly around Mugen. Kanda backed away when he saw the weapon in her hands.

"Um, our mission is to visit a cathedral in Paris, France. Shouldn't be that hard," Allen said, grabbing the sword and shoving it into Kanda's unwilling hands.

"Do we…have to kill people?" Kanda asked.

"No! In fact, if we kill the Akuma, then we'll be helping the townspeople and the Akuma's soul!" Allen said, smiling.

Kanda looked unconvinced, but followed Allen out anyone.


	3. The Mission

Kanda followed behind Allen quietly, watching everything around him like a scared rodent, not at all like the usual confident person Allen was so used to. Kanda's eyes flickered around, like anyone could be an Akuma. Allen glanced behind him once in awhile to make sure Kanda was still following him.

"Hey, um, Allen," Kanda gently touched Allen's shoulder.

"What?" Allen snapped, used to the usual habit, "I mean, what is it?"

"Are we almost there?" Kanda asked, hesitantly, his knuckles white as his gripped tightened on the hilt of Mugen.

Allen watched Kanda's actions and he tried to smile, "Yeah, we're almost there."

Allen turned back to the front and nearly jumped, thinking he had seen a Noah. It was impossible right? They were avoiding the exorcist. That's what had been happening. They had just been sending Akuma, and avoiding. Allen tried to convince himself that with Kanda being the "toughest"(not so much right now) Exorcist around, things should be chill.

Once they reached the cathedral, Allen began to think cautiously and logically. He tried not to freak about how it was too quiet. It's not too quiet. It was perfectly normal was all. They just had to go into the cathedral and that's when action will pick up. Yeah, that's it.

"Hello, little boy," came the voice of a Noah.

Allen whirled around, Crown Clown activated. He stared at Tyki until his eyes burned. "What do you want?"

"Hm?" Tyki looked around, then smiled as if he had just realized Allen was talking to him, then he gestured down at his attire, "What might you mean?"

"Why are you in your human form?" Allen asked, starting to panic. Right about now was when Kanda would initiate the attack and lurch in with whatever he had, but he wasn't.

"I'm just surveying the progress. Level Ones, the Earl said," Tyki shrugged, looking around mockingly. Allen felt the Noah's eyes leave him and settle on something a bit further back. "Oh, that womanly man. So you're partnered together this time around?"

Kanda didn't respond.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Allen asked.

Tyki shrugged, with a slight smirk on his face, "Nothing. Well, I'll greet you after your victory. See you soon."

And Tyki disappeared in a flurry of butterflies.

Allen heard the unsheathing of Mugen.

"Something's coming," Kanda said, his voice shaky and nervous.

Allen turned up towards where Kanda was looking. Shouldn't be too hard, only a few Level Ones thrown their way, but something else must be going on for Tyki to pay a visit and for him to early congratulate them on their victory. Regardless of all this, Allen managed to kill all the Akuma(about fifty, but who's counting?) without Kanda's help.

* * *

"Welcome home Allen!" Lenalee said, "Welcome home Kanda!"

"I'm home," Allen responded, with a slight smile.

Kanda looked about as traumatized as he had been when he first entered the Order. He had that cornered animal look in his eyes and Lenalee was truly worried.

"Kanda, are you okay?" Lenalee asked, setting a hand on his shoulder.

Kanda looked up at Lenalee, eyes wide, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lenalee said, concern plastered on her face.

"He couldn't lift his sword against a single Akuma," Allen said in a quiet tone so only the two of them could hear each other. "If it was the regular Kanda, he would have wiped out all of them before I could even activate Crown Clown."

Lenalee bit her lower lip, "I really think we should ask Komui to help us."

"If we ask him, he might just drug Kanda and dissect him or whatever," Allen lowered his voice just to make sure Kanda can't hear.

"Kanda, do you want to come and deliver the coffee with me?" Lenalee asked, holding out a tray.

"Sure," Kanda mumbled, holding Mugen tightly still.

Kanda followed Lenalee into the mess that was the science department. Lenalee carefully set down a mug in front of Reever, who looked up and was surprised to see Kanda.

"Kanda! You haven't come with Lenalee to deliver coffee in ages!" Reever exclaimed.

"Um…" Kanda looked at Lenalee, confused. "Right. Yeah."

"How did the mission go?" Reever asked, leaning on his arm.

"Mission?" Kanda repeated, "Oh right. It went okay."

"How's your head?" Reever asked, looking at Kanda with new suspicion.

"My head?"' Kanda's head flew to his injury, "It's fine. What would make you question that?"

"Well, it's just you're acting a little off is all," Reever took a sip of his coffee. "Do you want me to check it for you?"

"No. I'm okay," Kanda said firmly, sounding like his old self long enough to convince Reever.

"If you say so Kanda," Reever shrugged, turning back to his work.

Lenalee nearly sighed with relief as they made their way to Komui's desk. The last coffee mug and hardest person to get through.

"Kanda," Komui looked at him with such surprise that Kanda felt the urge to take a few steps back. "How did the mission go? Do you have a report?"

"No, not yet-" Kanda stopped himself and tried to think. How would _Kanda_ react? "No. Moyashi said he'd do it."

Once they were out of the Science Department though, Kanda slumped, "Oh my god. My head burns."

"Are you okay? Do you need some help?" Lenalee asked, quickly.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest," Kanda turned towards Lenalee. "Can you take me to my room?"

Lenalee nodded and hurried to show Kanda to his room. When he closed the door, Lenalee groaned.

"I really should tell Komui," Lenalee mumbled, setting off to the cafeteria to find Lavi and Allen.

"Tell Komui what?" Miranda asked.

Lenalee jumped and turned to find Miranda standing behind her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Miranda cried out.

"No, no. It's fine," Lenalee said. "So, you know how Kanda hit his head earlier this week?"

Miranda nodded, "Quite a sight. I've never seen Kanda in a coma for two days."

"I know right?" Lenalee sighed. "Anyway, he kind of lost his memories during his process and now Lavi and Allen are suggesting we should cover it up, but I really think Kanda needs help. We can't just leave him like this?"

"But didn't he and Allen just go out on a mission?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, and Allen was the only one that killed the Akuma!" Lenalee exclaimed, then quieted down her voice a bit so any passing finders would not hear.

"No wonder Allen looked so tired!" Miranda whispered. "He's eating a lot right now."

"That's what I figured…so, should I tell Komui?" Lenalee asked.

"If you think it's the right thing to do. Why is Allen and Lavi trying to hide this from Komui in the first place?" Miranda asked.

"Because…" Lenalee had not thought about that, "I'm not sure. Maybe they like Kanda like this?"

"Is Kanda nice?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, I guess," Lenalee shrugged. "A lot nicer actually."

"Then, maybe you should keep him like that until Lavi and Allen have gotten tired of Kanda acting like this," Miranda suggested.

"Get tired? What do you mean?" Lenalee asked.

"I know that if I had known Kanda for a long time and suddenly he stared treating me nicely, I wouldn't be used to it. Maybe it'll start getting awkward?" Miranda shrugged.

Lenalee nodded slowly, taking in the idea, "Yeah! Maybe that'll work, but what if it doesn't?"

"Um…if that doesn't work, then you should tell Komui," Miranda concluded.

"Yeah. Yeah! Thanks Miranda," Lenalee smiled and went off to find the others.

It was a good idea, but how long did they have to wait exactly?


	4. Unleash Komurin!

"Allen, is there a reason you've been wanting to be partnered with Kanda for every single mission?" Komui asked one morning, as Allen took the envelope.

"I'm not," Allen shrugged.

"You've been requesting it," Komui said.

Allen tried not to show his panic. Had Komui noticed that Kanda really was still not right? It had been a month, at least, and Kanda had gotten by fine, but once alone with Allen, Lavi, or Lenalee he would start shaking and shivering.

"Well, I just want to get to know Kanda better," Allen laughed.

"Well, this mission, you'll be going with Lenalee and Kanda will be going with Lavi," Komui handed Allen another envelope. "Be a dear and take that one to Lavi or Kanda, assuming they're not together right now."

"Yes, sir," Allen took the envelope and left, trembling. Would Kanda be able to handle a mission with Lavi, who tries to make conversation out of everything?

"Hey Allen," Lavi greeted, walking by with his usual falsetto tone.

"Lavi, here. Komui told me to give this to you," Allen shoved the envelope into Lavi's hands. "He said…um…you're going on a mission with Kanda this time."

"Yu?" Lavi looked at Allen for a perplexed moment, then he smiled, his sing-song tone alive again, "Sure. I'll find him and tell him."

"No wait, there are a few things you should know about Kanda on a mission," Allen said, holding out his hand to stop Lavi. "Kanda is too afraid to lift Mugen."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Lavi asked.

"The Akuma, what else?" Allen continued, "Make sure Kanda is always in your line of vision. I let him out of my sight once and well…that didn't end up too good."

"What happened?" Lavi asked.

"I'm gonna leave that to whatever your imagination wants it to be, but it was awkward and bad," Allen mumbled. "Third, I beg you, please, do not let the Noah anywhere near Kanda. Especially Tyki and Road, I'll just shove those names into your hands for now. Those two seem to be catching on that Kanda is particularly the usual Kanda."

"What's so bad about that?" Lavi asked.

"A lot of things. Say, Kanda gets lost and Road finds him, then Kanda wouldn't be able to fight and what not. Let's not think about that and just keep our eyes one him, okay?" Allen asked.

Lavi nodded awkwardly, "Okay then."

"I know this doesn't seem nesacary, but it is, trust me," Allen said. He looked down at his hands. They were pressing the envelope into Lavi's hands. He let go quickly, "Well, I'm off to find Lenalee."

Lavi waved and watched as the white haired boy turned the corner. He looked at the envelope in his hand and was starting to think that they should tell Komui when a loud crash sounded from the lab.

"K-Komurin!" came a scared cry, followed by a screech for help.

Lavi's eyes widened and he ran towards the screech.

When he arrived, he saw Komui, being held back by Reever, and a bunch of scientist attempting to get near the gigantic robot, but was forced back by the robot's many hands.

"We have to find Kanda!" Reever said, his eyes falling on Lavi, "Lavi!"

Lavi rushed out, knowing that Kanda would most likely _faint_ from shock, went to find Allen and Lenalee.

As fate would have it, he found Miranda first, then Krory, and then Kanda.

"Where's Allen and Lenalee?!" Lavi asked, panting.

Kanda had his harsh cold façade on when he ran into Lavi, but it melted as soon as Lavi spoke, "They already left. Something about a mission."

"Oh gosh," Lavi rubbed his face, then jumped at the explosion.

"What was that?" Kanda asked, his hand on Mugen.

Lavi noticed the motion and said, hesitantly, "Yu…do you…perhaps know how to use Mugen?"

Kanda's hand slipped off the hilt of the sword and looked at Lavi, his expression confused, "What? No…not really. It's been an instinct, but I can't move when I have to fight."

"Oh…well, maybe if the both of us try to take Komurin on then maybe we can kill the stupid thing," Lavi suggested.

"Komurin?" Kanda's expression when dark, catching Lavi off guard, then it returned to "normal" quickly, making Lavi think he had just imagined it. "What's that?"

"It's a robot Komui made. Do you remember it? Apparently, the first one stole your soba and you killed it," Lavi said.

"I-I did?" Kanda looked at Lavi as if he was speaking a foreign language.

"Yeah, so do you want to give it a try?" Lavi asked.

"W-well, if you…if you want to, I guess," Kanda mumbled.

"That's the spirit!" Lavi took out his hammer and enlarged it. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Kanda nodded hesitantly, gripping Mugen.

* * *

The attack on Komurin initiated when the large robot nearly trampled thirty finders who were looking for an Exorcist. Lavi launched himself towards the robot's eye and spashed it.

"Fire isn't safe here!" they heard Johnny cry.

Lavi pushed back on the robot and landed next to Kanda, "Do you remember it's weak point?"

There was a strange spark in Kanda's eyes, but Lavi had not seen it. Kanda shook his head, "No, I can't. It hurts if I try."

"But-"

"KANDA!" Reever cried out, the science department running towards the two Exorcist.

"Reever," Kanda greeted, his face a cold mask like it had been earlier. "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine, UNTIL KOMURIN CAME!" Reever shouted, gripping Kanda's shoulders and shaking him lightly, "Can you two destroy him?!"

Kanda, trying to mask his alarm, looked at Lavi, "Well, we'll try."

Kanda shrugged Reever off and unsheathed Mugen, but didn't activate it.

"Hey, uh Kanda," Lavi laughed nervously, "Um…aren't you gonna activate your Innocence?"

"Such a trivial thing doesn't require me to use my Innocence," Kanda said, glaring at Lavi, but at the same time Lavi saw Kanda's hesitance.

"But-"

Kanda lunged towards Komurin, using the robot's arms as a jumping point and sort of destroying the exterior as he went. He brought the sword down at the robot's neck and jumped back, hoping for an explosion.

"Ha! Sucks for you Kanda, but I fixed Komurin's weak point!" Komui exclaimed obviously proud, which earned a crap loud of yelling from the other scientists.

Kanda landed next to Lavi, gently onto his feet but unbalanced.

"Are you alright?" Lavi asked, his voice low.

"Yeah, just a bit woozy," Kanda said, gripping his head where he had been hit by one of Komurin's retracting arms.

"What now?" Lavi asked, somewhat shielding Kanda as the Japanese man recovered from the blow.

"We take him down," Kanda mumbled, "the state I'm in now can't quite take on Komurin. I'd have to activate my Innocence, but that wouldn't seem like me."

"Right," Lavi said, hoping this nice and polite Kanda would just get straight to the point.

"So, would you mind covering me when I try to find out another weak spot?" Kanda asked.

"Another?"

"Machines aren't indestructible. Everything has to have a weak point," Kanda said.

"Okay, I'll cover you," Lavi agreed.

Lavi jumped in first, Kanda following in suit. Taking every blow, Lavi was about ready to strike back, until he say Kanda jump on the robot's back and slash down with Mugen.

"First Illusion, Netherworld Insects," Lavi vaguely hears Kanda mumble.

Wait. First Illusion requires the swinging of his sword. How was he gonna pull that off?

Kanda rips sideways with his sword, creating a large cut on the back of the robot. He retreats quickly, and Lavi follows.

The robot explodes in a shower of wires and sparks. The horrible cries of Komui fills Headquarters, Kanda lands on his knees and looks about ready to pass out.

"Let's get you back to your room," Lavi suggests, helping Kanda up.


	5. His Slumber

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Kanda apologizes as he runs into Krory.

Krory, with a confused expression, replies quickly, "No, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, it was my fault," Kanda shook his head, "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Krory paused, then said, "Why is that?"

Kanda thought for a minute, "I'm not exactly sure why. I have dreams and I'm sure they're memories from not too long ago, but I can't seem to grasp them."

Krory nodded, "Hm…maybe you should ask Komui-no. Reever. Or lenalee?"

"Yeah…anyway, sorry I ran into you so early in the morning," Kanda nodded and headed towards the cafeteria, which Krory had been leaving.

Kanda settled down with his usual breakfast order, but didn't eat. He spaced out, looking towards the ceiling as if hoping the answers to his problems would float in from the ceiling and land in front of him.

"Kanda?"

Kanda sat up straight and looked towards the person who had called to him. Bak Chang was who had, but it seems Kanda did not remember him.

"Um…you…hi," Kanda said, looking back to his breakfast and beginning to eat.

Bak, unfortunately, settled down across from Kanda, "Hey, how's Mugen? Is it working fine and everything?"

Kanda nodded, his mind reeling. _Who is this guy? I have to remember him._

"Are you feeling okay?" Bak asked, "You in a bad mood again or something?"

"What? No. No. I'm fine," Kanda said quickly, stuffing his mouth with food to have an excuse not to talk.

"Are you sure?" Bak asked again, "You don't seem like your usual self, if you pardon my bluntness, you seem more polite today. Do you have a fever?"

Kanda shook his head, swallowing, "No. I'm okay. What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell Komui something, it seems they've sent the wrong thing to me and Central was suppose to send it to here," Bak pulled out a letter from his jacket.

"Oh, that's nice. You should get it to him soon, you know. Big business and all," Kanda said, standing. "He should be in the science office place. Probably working over time again. I'll see you around, probably. Bye."

Kanda had avoided using that guy's name. He hoped that that guy hadn't noticed.

Kanda quickly left the cafeteria to find Lavi or Lenalee or Allen. Instead, he found someone he _really_ should remember, but doesn't.

General Tiedoll walked up to Kanda, a large grin on his face, "Hey there Yu!"

"Yu?" Kanda turned around to look at the General. "Um…hi."

"I heard you hit your head earlier? You feeling fine and dandy?" Tiedoll patted Kanda on the back.

Kanda retreated a few steps, but nodded, "That was last month, but yeah I'm fine."

"I wish I could have come to visit, but I was kind of busy," Tiedoll sighed.

"No! I didn't mean it like that," Kanda said quickly, then covered his mouth. "I mean. Yeah. I understand. Have you seen Lenalee?"

"Lenalee?" Tiedoll thinks for a moment, rubbing his chin, they he said, "Nope, haven't seen her. Aren't all the normal folks still asleep at this time?"

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry, I shouldn't ask stupid things," Kanda wanted to bang his head on the wall for acting so… "out of character".

Tiedoll examined Kanda behind his glasses, then says, "How's Marie been?"

"She-he," Kanda caught himself quickly, "He's been fine. Perfectly fine. Better than me anyway. Not that many injuries, you know the usual."

Kanda was starting to panic. This person seemed to know him best, if not any of the Exorcists. If Allen and Lavi wanted to keep his amnesia a secret, this could be the blow point of it all.

"Yu, could you perhaps have-"

Kanda backed away, hoping to leave before this guy figures out something.

"Amnesia?"

"Um…" Kanda touched his injury, then looked around and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, please."

"You're being polite," Tiedoll noted.

Kanda nodded urgently, "Just don't. Please. Really. I'm getting better, I can do some things I couldn't have done last month."

"Well, I believe you, but I think I should still tell Bak this," Tiedoll said. "He's here today, right?"

"Wait, why Bak?" Kanda assumed it was the blonde man he had met earlier.

"Why?" Tiedoll shrugged, "He seems more sensible, but not sensible enough to do anything."

Kanda's confused expression caused Tiedoll to laugh, "Well, see you later Yu. Hopefully you'll be normal again. This type of personality just doesn't suit you."

* * *

Kanda wandered to the garden's lake. He kneeled next to the water, staring into his reflection.

"What was I like?" Kanda questioned himself. The puzzled expression that looked back up to him gave no answer.

Kanda sighed and laid down, looking up at the sky. Lotuses. That was the first thing that came to mind when he first woke. The Second Exorcists. Kanda knew he was one of them, but…he couldn't quite pinpoint what they were, who they were. He was afraid to look back into his past. He didn't want to know what was there, but staying as naïve as he was…he knew that he just couldn't. They were in a middle of something, a war and Kanda had to recover in order to help.

"Kanda?"

Allen peered at the Japanese man that laid by the lake, "Here you are. We were looking everywhere for you! Tiedoll said you could have gone to the garden."

"I just needed some time to think," Kanda turned to his side so he could look across the lake. In the middle of the lake, he saw a lone lotus. It looked so…strange that Kanda questioned himself whether it was real or not.

"You have a mission waiting for you. On top of that, Bak and Komui want to talk to you," Allen said, still standing above Kanda.

"Can't I just not do anything for the day?" Kanda mumbled, "I'm not feeling too well."

There was a pause, making Kanda hope that Allen had left, but then Allen responded, "Okay. I'll tell someone else to take your mission. I hope you feel better soon."

"Sorry," Kanda said.

"For what?" Allen's footsteps stopped.

"Everything I guess. I probably won't remember any of this when I regain my memories," Kanda said. "So…I'm sorry."

Allen chuckled, "It's fine. Like I said, hope you get better soon."

As soon as Allen's footsteps disappeared, Kanda took off his shoes and rolled up his pants and the sleeves of his shirt. He walked into the lake and towards the strange flower. He reached out his hand to touch it, but as soon as he made contact, it vanished.

"An illusion, huh?" Kanda stood up, looking around. He went back to shore and sighed, looking up at the sky. "I want to remember. I don't care anymore…"

He felt sleepy, his eyes began to close by themselves and he fell into a slumber that couldn't be waken by just a call.


	6. Never Forgiven

"Is Kanda okay, Komui?" Lenalee asked.

Komui looked up at his sister, "You should have told us earlier."

Lenalee looked down at her feet, ashamed.

They had found Kanda at the garden's earlier, asleep. The Finders had tried to wake up, but he wouldn't stir.

"What could you have done earlier?" Bak rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't have been able to help him anyway."

Komui turned back to the slumbering Kanda, "The most we can do right now is to keep an eye on him and make sure that he's okay while he recovers."

"I wonder how his body has been coping with the damage," Bak mumbled.

Lenalee moved out of the room, leaning against the door, she waited for Lavi and Allen, but a lot of others came before the two of them.

"Lenalee, you should go rest, you've been standing here for some time," Bak said, emerging from the room.

"Yeah, I guess I should, maybe," Lenalee said, leaving quickly.

Bak went back into the room and hovered over Kanda, "How do you think he's doing?"

"Fine. He'll be fine," Komui said, but Bak could hear his voice shaking. "Just takes a while, you know?"

Bak sighed, sitting down in a chair near the bed, "I wonder what's going through his mind right now."

"They found him by the lake as if he had just been in the lake. I was thinking that maybe something bit him, but…that wasn't it," Komui said.

"According to Lenalee, he lost _all_ his memories," Bak pointed out, "that may take a lot of time."

"It must hurt too…his body struggling and fighting…more memories than the normal human should remember," Komui mumbled.

The bit of silence that followed after was unbreakable, like, if it were to be broken, then the balance of the world would tip.

Kanda cringed, his face a mask of anger, as he rolled over, clutching his head.

"Kanda?" Bak shot up, Komui's hand holding Kanda down.

"Recovering. He's recovering," Komui repeated as he kept Kanda from scratching his head.

Bak stood by, feeling helpless, but seeing Komui's worried expression made him want to help, even if it was only moral support.

* * *

"Lenalee," Lavi and Allen hovered over her. They had found her sitting outside of her room, as if she had no more energy left in her legs to carry her the next centimeters.

"Kanda's passed out and he won't wake up, like he's dead or something," Lenalee said.

"But breathing, right?" a panicked Allen asked.

"Yeah, he's still breathing," Lenalee mumbled. "I just hope that he'll be fine."

"He probably will. Maybe, his brain decided it was time on a crash course on his memories," Lavi said

"Painful crash course," Allen mumbled. "We walked by just now and Bak and Komui had to hold down Kanda's arms to keep from any physical damage."

Lavi elbowed Allen.

From the room where Kanda was resting, there was a loud yell. The three rushed over to the room and peered in. Kanda awake and Bak was holding his nose.

"What happened?" Lavi asked, rushing over to Bak.

"Kanda punched me," Bak said, a man over his mouth.

"I'll go get some tissues or whatever," Komui ran out of the room.

Kanda looked around, his eyes seemed blurry and red, like he had been crying maybe. His eyes soon settled on Allen, and a flame sparked up.

"You little," Kanda stood up, wobbling at first, but he was soon able to regain his footing. He grabbed Allen by the collar of their shirt so they're only inches apart, "You. You pushed me onto the rock."

"You're fine now aren't you?" Allen snapped, trying to pull free.

"I'm fine?" Kanda threw Allen on the floor and looked out the window at the gloomy weather, "I remembered things I'd rather forget."

Kanda turned his gaze towards Allen again, "If you don't have the least bit remorse in you, the friendship we actually _had_ while I lost my memory is gone."

Kanda looked at Lavi and Lenalee with an expression that couldn't be real; pain, anger, and embarrassment. He left the room swiftly and they wouldn't see him for another month because of a mission.

* * *

**_AN:_**I know, this is an extremely lame ending, but...yeah. I hope you enjoyed this story up till this point, please check out my other stories.


End file.
